


Winter with You

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [12]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: There were many things to look forward to in the winter, but what she looked forward to the most was time spent with you





	Winter with You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

When asked about her experience with snow, Tamamo really didn’t have much to say. Although the snow had a certain aesthetic beauty to it. It painted everything white, white, blank, and pure. Yet despite its soft beauty, there was a harshness to it. If left unattended, it could cause losses both emotionally and physically. But its beauty was fleeting, almost ethereal as it would slowly gradually melt away and disappear.

Though this freshly fallen snow was a clear welcome sign of winter, and Tamamo couldn’t help but feel slightly more excited to see it. The start of winter and cold weather means matching mittens, scarves, and outfits with you. It meant that she could finally start making you cutely knit scarves or helping you dress warmly before setting off for the day.

It also meant that she could start decorating the house, and maybe the two of you could do it together and it’d be a happy couple-like activity. But her excitement was mostly towards the kotatsu. She was excited to finally sit there and lounge there with you to eat dinner, or to just have long chats together.

The mark of winter meant that it’d be cold enough to cuddle up with you and just snuggle up to you and keep each other warm. The small smile on her lips brightens into a radiant smile. Her tail swishes slightly in excitement and you could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her. You smile as you watched her mumble to herself all the possible recipes that the two of you could share together, and all the dates and activities that can be done now that the holiday season has begun and that winter has started.

Your smile ends up spilling into a soft laugh and Tamamo nearly flinches and jumps up, startled to see you standing there. Her cheeks are flushed red and you can tell she’s clearly not happy that you’ve been eavesdropping.

“M-Master, have you been listening this entire time?!”

“Maybe.” The playful tone is heard and she whined, “Y-You didn’t need to see that!”

“But you’re so cute when you’re excited like that,” you laughed as you gently pat her head. Her tail swished a tad bit faster and you smiled, “So what are you most excited for the upcoming winter?”

She hummed, and although there were so many activities she wanted to list, Tamamo just gently takes your hand in hers and hugs your arm tightly. The love and adoration is blatant and she smiled, “What I’m most excited for?”

You nodded, and although you were pretty sure you knew the answer, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to your cheek and whispered, “Spending time with you, my love.”


End file.
